When love goes by
by CJ-Textes
Summary: Sakura se remémore de nombreux souvenirs. Leur première rencontre, leur première sortie, leur premier baiser. Bien que ses souvenirs sont loins et probablement en train de s'effacer, son amour grandit toujours plus fort. Ses souvenirs lui donnent envie de continuer à vivre, malgré cette partie de son cœur disparut, celle ou vivait autrefois son âme-sœur.


Mes larmes perlaient mes yeux, alors que les cicatrices semblaient enfin arrêter de s'additionner. Mes yeux rouges et perlés prouvaient la douleur qui rongeait cruellement mon cœur. Anéanti par l'amour inaccessible et achevé que j'avais à son égard, je m'efforçais de croire que ce n'était pas réel. Mon cœur me faisait mal, mon âme me faisait mal, ma tête me faisait mal à force de penser à lui. Mes doigts autrefois entremêlés aux siens me faisaient mal. Tout ce qui me rappelait sa présence me torturait de façon si brutale. Par conséquent, j'endurais. Garder la tête haute devant cette dure réalité, c'était difficile, mais pas impossible. Les souvenirs qui inondaient chaque recoin de ma tête demeuraient intacts et pesants. Ceux-ci encadraient mes pensées. Je les visionnais en boucle vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept. C'était ma raison de vivre, mon encouragement pour avancer. Les jours passaient, mes amis essayaient de me remonter le moral. Toujours un sourire faussement heureux j'avais d'imprimé sur les lèvres.

La vie l'avait renié. En le reniant, elle m'avait mit dans le même panier. Sans sa présence, ma vie était comdamnée à la douleur. Malgré que j'essayais sans cesse d'oublier et de sourire honnêtement à la vie, cela ne marchait pas. Mon cœur était prit dans le passé, mon âme l'avait suivi. Mes souvenirs refaisaient constamment surface. Notre première rencontre, notre premier regard, nos premières paroles, notre premier rendez-vous, nos premiers sourires, notre premier baiser. L'évolution de notre amour, les problèmes que nous avions dû surmonter, toutes les barrières que nous avions traversés sans la moindre misère. Nous nous égarions souvent dans les champs de nos promesses. Les fleurs et les plants de notre amour y grandissaient si vite, ils étaient ivre de bien-être qui les aidait à pousser.

Notre premier regard, c'était à cet instant que mon cœur avait chavirer de sa voie. Ses yeux noirs m'avaient prise dans leur profondeur. J'étais incapable de m'en détacher. J'étais sa prisonnière et j'y suis toujours restée. Il m'avait automatiquement capturé. J'avais été sauvagement enchaînée à son cœur rempli de tendresse. Les larmes jaillirent, mais mon sourire apparaissait quand je repensais à ce moment-là.

**Flash back**

― Euh, excuses-moi, fis-je en baissant la tête, embarrassée.

― Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit une magnifique voix masculine.

Au son aimable de sa voix, je relevai la tête. Un jeune garçon était en face de moi. Ses yeux noirs m'observèrent puis m'emprisonnèrent. Un coup de foudre, je pouvais imaginer. Mon cœur s'était mit à battre à tout rompre et je sentais mes joues revenir rouge. La chaleur montait jusqu'au bout de mon crâne et y brûlait quelques cellules. Les cellules de ma résistance et de ma méfiance furent brûlées au travers des autres. J'étais tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui.

**Fin du flash back**

Cette journée-là, quelque chose avait été ajouté à ma vie. Ce quelque chose était plus fort que tout. C'était ce qui rendait ma vie toute rose. Je ne voyais plus les problèmes qui m'entouraient. Nous vivions au jour le jour, main dans la main, toujours prêts à tout. Notre amour était née d'un accident. Je travaillais de soir dans un restaurant bien banal et j'avais renversé un verre de jus de raisins sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer le malaise qui m'avait alors envahi, mais la douceur de son regard et la clémence de ses mots m'avaient retirés toutes craintes. Malgré tout les clients qui nous observaient et riaient de moi, juste lui je voyais.

Les jours avaient succédé et je ne l'avais pas revu. Par contre, mon âme tout entier était avec lui. Je n'étais plus capable de me concentrer dans mon travail, je n'écoutais pas quand on me parlait, je n'étais plus là mentalement. Je pensais seulement à lui. Lui que je croyais dur comme fer qui m'avait oubliée. Bien sur, pourquoi se serait-il préoccupé de moi? Je n'étais qu'une servante dans un petit restaurent, non? À ma plus grande surprise, je m'étais trompé. Une semaine plus tard, il était revenu et m'avait demandé pour sortir avec lui un de ces soirs. C'était impossible, je m'étais dis à ce moment crucial de ma vie. Cela avait été ma première demande à un rendez-vous. Je m'en rappellerai toujours.

**Flash ba****ck**

J'étais assise au comptoir et écrivait dans mon carnet de note. J'y inscrivais mes horaires de travail pour la semaine qui allait suivre, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je levai brusquement les yeux vers cette personne en croyant que s'était ma patronne. J'avais eu un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas ma patronne, mais plutôt le garçon qui me faisait rêver depuis ce fameux jour.

― Salut, dit-il alors, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Il n'avait aucunement besoin de me faire de sourire charmeur, j'avais déjà craquée. Un signe de tête, je fis. J'étais tellement embarrassée que ce garçon m'ait adressé la parole. Encore, mes joues devinrent rouges et mon coeur bondissait sans relâche dans ma poitrine. J'aimais tellement ce sentiment. Ce sentiment s'appelait l'amour. Un coup de foudre. Le deuxième regard de deux âmes-sœurs.

― Dis, je me demandais si tu étais libre un de ces soirs.

Si j'étais libre un de ces soirs? Bien sur! Je me sentis si bien. Le garçon auquel je pensais en permanence m'invitait à sortir un soir. J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle avant de lui répondre.

― Mo-moi? Je, oh, euh... j'-j'ai...

Il sourit. J'avais l'air d'une vraie idiote. J'eus un rire gênée.

― Je n'ai rien de prévu, réussis-je à dire malgré tout.

― Ça te dit d'aller au cinéma ou une truc comme ça?

Un petit pétillement tout chaud se crée dans mon cœur. Ce dernier battait à un intense rythme. Tellement que je commençais à craquer petit à petit. Je souris comme une timbrée.

― Oh, euh... j'aimerais bien.

― Génial, quel est ton adresse?

Je lui donnai timidement mon adresse. Il l'a prit en note sur son portable puis me prit en photo. Il me demanda ensuite mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui dit, souriante. Je pris ensuite le sien. Le reste de la journée c'était passé dans une tranquillité plaisante et soutenue.

**Fin du flash back**

Je me rapelais, il m'avait invité au cinéma. Nous avions été voir un romantique film d'amour (parce que c'était ce que je voulais écouter). Nous ne nous étions pas embrassés le premier soir. Ce rendez-vous n'avait été qu'amical. Il n'y eu aucun contact physique. J'étais gênée et il me rendait folle de lui en me souriant et en me parlant de sa douce voix. Les rendez-vous s'ensuivirent et en devinrent des rencarts.

Mon coeur se serra quand je pensai à cela. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et j'eus la nausée. Mon corps réagissait tout seul, j'avais perdue le contrôle de moi-même. J'étais prise dans les souvenirs de ma vie ruinée. J'essayais de ne plus penser à cela, mais c'était trop difficile. J'éprouvais trop de regrets à son égard. Aux égards de tous, en fait. Les regrets étaient venus à engendrer les nombreux et douloureux problèmes qui émergeaient de mon amour entièrement fichu. J'étais tellement désolé pour mon amour. Je n'avais pas su faire ce qu'il fallait. J'avais échouée! Je n'avais qu'une personne à protéger et je n'avais même pas su le faire. Je l'avais laissé partir et de la pire façon qui soit.

Le soir de notre premier baiser avait été le plus beau rêve éveillé que j'avais fais. Ses mains pâles m'avaient prit et levé mon visage vers lui. Ses lèvres, ils les avaient déposés sur les miennes de la manière la plus délicate qui soit. J'étais aux anges. Je vivais sur un petit nuage à ce moment-là. Peut-être n'était pas assez gros? Je suis tombé de celui-ci quelques mois plus tard. Je m'en rappellerai toujours. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il me disait

**Flash back**

Nous étions à notre cinquième sortie et nous étions toujours aussi timide l'un envers l'autre. Il m'attendrissait à chaque regard qui posait sur moi. J'était toute à lui. J'étais complètement amoureuse de lui et personne ne pouvait m'en dissuader. Nous étions rendu à l'étape où je venais chez lui. J'étais timidement assise sur son canapé. Nous étions seul. Ses parents étaient partis à une fête (pour adulte) et son frère travaillait de soir dans un bar. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer le malaise que je ressentais. Pourtant, je commençais à être à l'aise avec lui. Toutefois, mon corps et mon cœur réagissaient toujours à lui. Quand il était trop proche de moi, mon corps en tremblait et mon cœur perdait le fil du temps. Il avait de la difficulté à maintenir la cadence d'un rythme normal. Je perdais complètement la raison.

― Tu m'as l'air pensive, remarqua mon amour en venant s'asseoir près de moi. Est-ce que ça va?

― Oh, euh, oui. Je ne pensais pas, j'était juste relaxe.

― D'accord, tu me rassures.

Il s'approcha un peu de moi. Mon pouls augmenta l'alternance. Je craignais qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je me mis à respirer étrangement, rapidement, et fort. C'était pleinement probable qu'il se doute de quelque chose. Cela était bien trop voyant et prévisible de ma part. J'avais de la misère à maîtriser mes émotions et, cela, il le savait. Il trouvait ça mignon, me disait-il fréquemment. Il passa son bras autour de mon cou et enfouis sa tête dans celui-ci. J'en eu d'énormes frissons. Des frissons de bien-être. Les frissons profond de confort qui émanaient de lui. J'étais si bien.

― Je t'aime, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Ces trois mots me firent craquer. La douceur de ses lèvres sur mon oreille provoqua un tressaillement dans tout mon corps. Je ne pus pas empêcher un sourire gêné de s'imprégner sur mes lèvres. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était encore mieux que tout les films d'amour que j'avais visionné. Il m'aimait comme je l'aimais.

― Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt. Je comprends si tu n'éprouves pas encore 11111ce sentiment à mon égard, prononça-t-il quelque secondes après, voyant que je ne 11111répondais pas.

― Je-je l'éprouve, lui répondis-je plus heureuse que jamais.

Voire, j'étais plus embarrassée que jamais. Mes joues rosâtres et mon bégaiement étaient des preuves décisives de ma confusion. J'étais si confuse, et charmée. Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres bifurquer vers ma joue pour terminer leur chemin sur mes lèvres. Je ne pus expliquer l'émotion qui s'était introduit en moi. C'était mon premier baiser. Je l'approfondis discrètement et craintivement. Je ne savais pas comment agir. C'était mon premier. Je n'avais aucune expérience et je craignais qu'il n'apprécie pas. Je ne faisais que le laisser faire, en ayant peur que cela ne soit pas ce que je devais faire. Lorsqu'il se recula, je m'inquiétais de sa réaction.

**Fin du flash back**

Cette fois-là, je m'étais inquiété pour rien. Il m'avait sourit et avait reposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une larme coula le long de ma joue pour finir par terre. Je ne baissai pas la tête et regardai toujours droit devant moi. Je ne devais plus regarder en arrière. Il n'est plus là. «Le verbe aimer n'est beau qu'au présent, car au passé elle fait pleurer et au futur elle fait rêver.» Cette citation est si véridique et significative. Je rêvais de lui avant même d'être sa petite amie. Lorsque je sortais avec lui, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse au monde. Et maintenant, je le pleure et le regrette. Aucun autre proverbe ne pourrait aussi bien définir notre amour.

Je dis à tout le monde que je vais bien, mais mes vertiges et mon angoisse trahissaient mes dires. J'angoissais à la simple idée de prononcer son nom. J'étais toute ébranlée à la simple vue d'une image de lui. Comment mes amis pouvaient-ils alors croire que j'étais corrects? Je souffrais et j'avais de la misère à le nier. La pression était trop lourde pour moi et incompréhensible pour les autres.

Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai rencontré ses parents. Tout deux étaient dotés d'une sympatie exceptionnelle. Ils m'avaient acceptés tout de suite dans leur famille. J'en étais tellement émerveillée. J'avais toujours eu cette inquiétude, de ne pas être accepté.

**Flash back**

― Papa, maman, je vous présente Sakura.

― Oh, bonsoir ma belle. Je suis vraiment très enchantée de te rencontrer! s'exclama joyeusement sa mère en me tendant la main, que je pris.

― Enchanté, dit ensuite sans père en me faisait un mince sourire.

― Enchantés. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontré, leur répondis-je, honnêtement.

Sa mère n'arrêtait plus de me sourire. J'étais plus qu'heureuse. Par contre, nous n'avions pas pu échanger plus de mots qu'il m'avait tiré hors de la salle.

― Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke? lui demandais-je, peu sûre de moi.

J'avais peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

― Pourquoi resterions-nous avec eux au lieu d'être tout les deux?

Il me vola un petit bisou. Je lui repris. Notre situation était devenu plus intime et j'étais beaucoup moins mal à l'aise en sa présence. J'avais enfin pris ma place à ses côtés. J'adorais cela. Mes amies ne riaient plus de moi, car j'étais encore célibataire. Elles me jalousaient plutôt.

― Tu me promets de toujours être là pour moi? le questionnais-je avant de lui voler un 11111autre baiser.

― Je te le promets, je t'aime.

Je lui souris encore.

― Je serai toujours là pour toi et je te protégerai toujours. Tu es mon tout, Sakura. Je t'aime et ne doute jamais de mes sentiments.

**Fin du flash back**

Il m'avait promit de toujours être là pour moi. Je pleurai. Je n'étais plus capable de supporter ce lourd fardeau. Une main se déposa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vers cette personne. C'était Naruto, la seule personne qui savait me comprendre. Son meilleur ami. Je me tournai vers lui et plaquai ma tête contre son épaule. Je pleurais de chaudes larmes et il me laisse le faire. Je n'étais pas un fardeau pour lui. Je n'en avait jamais été un pour Sasuke non plus. Il m'aimait telle que j'étais.

― Pleure Sakura, je ne te jugerai jamais pour ça, me réconforta Naruto.

― Merci Naruto. Merci d'être là pour moi. Je suis tellement faible!

― Tu n'es pas faible, Sakura. Arrête de croire cela, bon sang.

Le ton de sa voix prouvait que ses mots étaient sincères. Je pleurais encore et m'accrochais un peu plus à lui.

― Tout est de ma faute! criai-je, incapable de le contrôler.

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Sakura. Ne dis pas ça.

― C'est de ma faute, et je le sais!

― Arrête Sakura. Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'était un accident.

Non! C'était de ma faute. Cela faisait deux ans que nous sortions ensemble. Une journée, nous ne nous étions pas vu, parce qu'il avait un entretient d'embauche et je travaillais au restaurent. Lorsque j'avais terminé mon quart d'heure. J'étais sortis. C'était lui qui avait l'habitude de venir me chercher après mon travail. Par conséquent, ce soir-là, il était occupé. J'avais donc commencée à marcher sur le trottoir tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi. J'avais tellement hâte d'arriver. J'avais hâte de lire voir et de lui demander comment sa journée s'était passé. J'avait hâte de le serrer dans mes bras et de le couvrir de nombreux baisers. Cependant, cela n'arriva jamais.

**Flas****h back**

Je sortis du restaurant. Le soleil était couché. J'avais tellement hâte de rentrer à maison, pour appeler mon amour. Ce soir-là, Sasuke ne venait pas me chercher. Il avait un important entretient d'embauche. Je pris alors mon iPod puis commençai à parcourir les rues lentement. Je n'avais pas besoin de me presser. Ma seule et unique raison de vivre n'était pas disponible à cet heure-ci. Je relaxai en écoutant ma musique. Je tranversai plusieurs rues, je tournai plusieurs coins. J'arrivai ensuite à une intersection. Au lieu de regarder de chaque côté de la rue, je regardai mon iPod pour changer de musique. Voilà ce qui avait été la pire décision de toute ma vie... Je traversai la rue.

Par-dessus ma musique, j'entendis un effroyable crissement de pneus. Je me retournai aussi. Je reconnus immédiatement sa voiture... Je me dis aussitôt que c'était impossible que cela nous arrive, à nous. Je me disais qui arriverait à freiner à temps, comme dans tout les bons films d'action. Par contre, la voiture en décida autrement. Il me passa à côté et fit de nombreux tenaux.

Fin du flash back

C'était de ma faute. Je n'avais pas vérifié avant de traverser la rue. Cela avait causé la mort de mon âme-soeur, de mon autre moitié. Tout était de ma faute et je le savais! C'était moi la petite perdue trop concentrée dans sa musique et dans son petit monde pour regarder avant de traverser la rue! Vérifier que tout soit correcte avant de traverser est l'une des premières choses qu'on apprend dans notre putain de vie!

― Sakura, veux-tu rentrer?

― Je crois que ce serait mieux.

Je regardait sa tombe. Son nom y était écrit en lettre d'or. «Il était décédé à l'âge de dix-sept ans. Il avait eu un accident de voiture en voulant éviter une jeune fille qui traversait la rue. C'était sa propre petite amie.», c'était écrit sur sa tombe. J'avais causé sa mort. J'étais la coupable. La seule coupable.

La dernière que je l'ai vu, c'était à ses funérailles. Je me rappelle encore.

**Flash back**

Mes yeux étaient enflés tellement j'avais pleuré. J'étais debout devant lui. Son corps éternellement endormi reposait dans un cercueil. Il avait été réellement endommagé. Le choc avait été intense. J'avais énormément de misère à me contrôler. J'étais devant le corps inerte de mon amour. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était quasiment impossible. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi nous? On pensait toujours que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres jusqu'à ce que _cela_ nous arrive.

J'essayais de demeurer forte devant lui. Mon amour était sans doutes et sans craintes. Je l'aimais et cela n'avait jamais changé. Je déposai une fleur qui son torse et me dis encore que ce n'était que tu chantages. Mon coeur s'arrêtait régulièrement de battre. Je n'avais plus envie de vivre.

Je m'approchai un peu de lui. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler, mon cœur commençait à battre d'une manière incohérente. J'avais envie de tout briser, de revenir en arrière, de tout recommencer! J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Mon corps n'était plus capable de se maintenir droit. Je me pliai en deux et pleurai de chaudes larmes, encore. Je sentis le regard des autres sur moi. Je criai. C'était impossible. Non! Il ne pouvait pas être mort! C'était impossible! Je cria de plus bel. Je sentis des bras m'entourer pour tenter de me relever. J'en était incapable. C'était mon cœur qui avait le contrôle de mon corps. J'étais la pantin de mon propre cœur.

**Fin du flash back**

― Sakura, tu viens? fit la voix de Naruto plus loin derrière.

Je me tournai vers lui et fit un semblant de sourire. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe de mon amour et fit une prière en son honneur. Je retournai ensuite voir Naruto...

Sasuke m'avait fait la promesse de toujours être là pour moi. Il m'avait dit que me protégerai toujours. Je l'ai toujours cru et je croirai toujours. Maintenant, il doit être en train de me regarder. Il serait dorénavant mon ange gardien en plus d'être mon âme-sœur. Nous pourrons nous revoir lorsque je mourrai, lorsque je serai plus vieille. Je penserai toujours à lui... Je peux sentir sa présence près de moi. Il est dans le vent...


End file.
